


Scarlet Heart

by ephona



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Dissection, Gen, Gore, Torture, overall general blood and guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika has finally be captured and subdued by the Phantom Troupe.  Having a now useless Chain User at his fingertips, Chrollo decides to make his last few moments alive torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Heart

It’d already been a trip through hell and back.  A mission gone haywire from his own mistakes and ignorance had gotten him in the worse bind ever.  Chains now wrapped around his wrists and ankles pinning him down, naked, onto a rough wooden table where he could feel splinters embedding themselves into his back.  Just having to wake up to faces he’d had nightmares about looming over him like vultures was more torture than he could imagine.  Each time he heard one coming, he’d jerk around, more pieces of wood causing wounds, in agonizing fury yelling at them with all his might could muster.  With his eyes burning scarlet, they just laughed at him and said the same words.  

“Just wait until Dancho gets here.”

Now, he was here.  A pale satanic-like face with a cross tattooed on his forehead and quiet insanity smoldering in his sapphire eyes.  With his hands in his pockets, he loomed over the prisoner, cracking a smile none of his followers had ever seen him crack.  

“Well, it’s nice to see you again, Kurapika.”

No amount of furious yelling, screaming or hardened insults could stop that face from brightening.  Instead, his hand fell gently over his mouth while his own snickered.  "Feitan, when can we get started?“

"Whenever you want, Dancho.”

 

* * *

 

Chrollo felt a strange inner joy seeing the man known as ‘The Chain User’ bound down and at everyone’s mercy.  He’d never seen Uvo’s body,  and he didn’t see Paku die like everyone else had.  But he could feel their spirits over him (especially Uvo) crying out in revenge.  And he, himself, wanted to see the man in utter agony.  He had the chains exorcised from his body now and he could easily take his power and place it into his own book, but that was such a poor punishment.  His hoarse screams, flying insults, bottomless threats … it was not enough.  More needed to be done.  Just like the feeling of the blood of his former clansmen on his hands had brought him a sense of belonging, he wanted that feeling on his hands again.  

_Calm yourself down, Chrollo.  The time is soon.  Your final requiem ends with the soul of one man.  No one will stop you when this is over.  The Spider will be unstoppable._

“Having fun with your filthy self?” His voice snarled form afar.  Even though starvation and fatigue, he still had bite.  "What exactly are you planning to do to me?“

"Enough.”  He stood over him again, a menacing tone in his voice.  

“I will not satisfy you.  At all.  I don’t care what kind of torture you’ll put me through, I will not break to someone like you!”

“I love when they talk like that.” Feitan snickered.  He caught Chrollo’s eyes with the glimmer of a steel knife.  "Well, Dancho?  Where do we start?“

"You’re the expert here, not me.  Just go with whatever would make him suffer the most.”

"Sounds good to me."  It started with Feitan’s own fingers acting as a lever.  He grabbed Kurapika’s hand and placed one finger under his middle nail.  With just one swift upward movement, the nail ripped from it’s skin and broke deep into quick.  Chrollo could see Kurapika bite back the pain.  Feitan flicked off another nail, two steady pools of blood forming in the indent on the fingers.  Then another, and another, until all five nails on Kurapika’s left hand were nothing but puddles of red blood.  His eyes began to turn a dark shade of red, almost the same color as the blood now seeping from his fingers.  But, to Chrollo’s disappointment, no scream or even a whimper.  

 _He’s serious.  He’s not going to be swayed by something like that_.

“Phinks?  Come here.”

A large, burly man wearing a track suit was at the side of his boss and the small, spindly man within a few seconds.  "Yeah what is it?“

"Help us.  Hold his jaw open.  I want to cut his tongue out.”

“Roger that.”  Phink’s large hands cupped themselves around Kurapika’s chin, the Kurta letting out a harsh snarl.

“I’m not going to bend to you this easily, Spider!  Gouge out my eyes, cut out my tongue, cut off my arms, I will not give you anything!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.  I’m going to not do what you’re expecting.”  Chrollo moved to stand next to Phinks and stared right into the pools of scarlet building with rage.  "Say your last prayer, Kurapika.  The only thing you’re keeping is your prized eyes.“

With a wrench, Phinks forced Kurapika’s jaw wide open while Feitan moved in with bladed clippers, pulling Kurapika’s tongue out and slicing it in half.  With the blood spilling onto Kurapika’s bare chest and into his mouth, the Spiders continued without any mercy.  Phinks held Kurapika’s writhing body down as Feitan broke each of Kurapika’s wrists and twisted them against each other.  Without his tongue to bite, his teeth gnashed and scraped against each other causing his jaw to clench and tense up. Phinks grabbed Kurapika's arm and yanked it out of the shoulder socket, a pop filling the ears of everyone present.  He then went for the other arm but didn’t stop at the socket.  He pulled until flesh, muscle and sinew began to strip from his shoulder, cracking and popping.  Kurapika’s eyes turned brighter and brighter shades with each torturous mutilation of his body.  Feitan snipped off each toe one by one and then twisted his right ankle so that his amputated toes faced downward.  Blood poured on the ground as Phinks tore his arm clean off leaving strained fibers from his muscles, nerves and tendons hanging from the stub.  But Kurapika made nothing but the sound of grinding teeth and firm grunts.  

Impatiently, Chrollo put his hand over one of Kurapika’s eyes.  "In another world, I’m sure we’d be good friends.  You’re not as flimsy as I thought you were." The Phantom Troupe leader's voice became low.  "Give it up.”

“Give what up?  I told you–” His words gurgled out as his head wrenched upwards, blood sputtering out propelled by three hoarse coughs. His head snapped back up but nothing intelligible was understood under the blood and lack of tongue.  Chrollo pressed two fingers on his forehead and pressed his head back down.  

“Rest your head.  You may want to welcome yourself to hell now.”

As the torture continued, Chrollo did not dirty his hands.  He just watched, listening as Kurapika muttered things to himself as Feitan’s knives came down and cut a clean line from his bellybutton and up to the top of his sternum.  He slipped a thinner knife under the layer of fat and slowly peeled it off along with the skin.  Another cut went in deeper until it scraped across the bone.  The careful mutilator pulled the incision open, red guts and organs becoming exposed to air.  Finally, the Kurta let out a noise he hadn’t his entire three day stay: a sob.  Tears pooled under now flaming red irises.  He then let out a bloodcurdling whine and coughed up more blood onto the floor.

“M … mer . .  cy … ”

“Now you’re crying for mercy?”  Chrollo pinched the flesh in between Kurapika’s cheeks together and turned his blood-stained face at him.  "I’m sure Uvo cried for mercy.  But you still killed him.  His cries fell on deaf ears.  Do you think, after what you’ve done for us, I’m going to sew you back up and let you recover?“

"Please … . just kill me.”

Chrollo pushed his head aside again, ignoring the retching sound coming from Kurapika.  He stared down at the inner workings of the man and reached his hand in, fingers sloshing around and in between the intestines.  He elevated a part of his small intestine out of his bowel, staring at it.  "Mercy.  Maybe I will.  You’ve suffered so much.  The death of your clan, the loss of so much of your body … pity.  You grew up so happy.  And now  you want to die.  You should be dead.“  The intestines plopped back down with a sickening plop.  "And your prized eyes are still there.  Aren’t you glad?”

“Kill … me … ”

“I will.  Only I will get the pleasure of doing so.”  Carefully but forcefully, he slid his bloody fingers in between Kurapika’s ribs and tore them apart.  He reached his hand inside the cage and wrapped revenge-driven fingers around Kurapika’s fast beating heart.

“Cut off the head, cut off the legs, the Spider will live forever.”

His fist clenched, blood splattered up from under the rib cage before shooting the warm, red liquid onto the cross on his forehead.  There was a squelch and then a gasp of air.  Kurapika let out a shaky breath, broken fingers trembling as the blood in his mouth bubbled.  Another gasp of air came out.  Kurapika lifted his head up once last time, clenched his teeth and got out one final phrase.

“Go … to hell!”

There was one last gasp before the bright, scarlet eyes of the last Kurta rolled back into their sockets.


End file.
